


Mother

by summoninglupine



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: To herself, Demeter promises that the fruit will never again grow upon the vine.





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).

This man, she thinks, _this man_ will be the end of everything. She is overwrought, the knot in her chest tightening, contracting, a new heart born of her misery. Ah, to be bound to such a man, his manner sly and crass, to be bound to one such as him filled her with a fury that withered the fruit on the vine.

Never again, she thought, never again would she be placed in such a situation, for what good was there in power, what good was there in the lip service that men paid to motherhood if there were dogs such as Hades in the world who could make a consort of her daughter not by wooing but by cunning.

She felt the gentle touch of another, the slender arm of her daughter as she took her own hand in hers, and she turned to look at the girl, shy and trusting, as beautiful as the first blossom of spring.

To think then, that she, a mother, should be comforted by a daughter so grievously wronged; to think then that this was what the world had come to all but broke her heart.


End file.
